


A Bowl of Broth with A Side of Friendship

by IrisPatton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Substance Dealer, Starvation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also if you're still reading this i kindasortamaybe plan to extend this later, eren and ryan become good friends, eren is an orphan, i wrote this for a prompt my friend needed writing, idk why i did this to them they deserve the world, no beta we die like men, ryan ran away from home cuz his parents are a-word, so don't ya dare ship them, they're children your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPatton/pseuds/IrisPatton
Summary: sometimes on the verge of hopelessness is where you find your reason to live.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	A Bowl of Broth with A Side of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i may add more chapters to this later so I'll leave this unfinished. but i think yall know now how inconsistent i am :")
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Hey”

Ryan look up from his curled up position to find the owner of the voice. The boy looked his age, maybe a year or two older but he had sandy blond hair and face as blank as Ryan’s himself. Ryan looked down again and ignored the boy.

He wasn’t naïve; he knew how the streets worked. When people approached you they always needed something and Ryan barely had anything in his name let alone enough to give it away.

The boy walked up in to him and sat down; leaned against the opposite wall of the back alley Ryan had collapsed in. He had not made sure to check his surroundings even when his father’s voice rang in his head –condescending and barbed– it was always louder when he was starving.

Silence enveloped them for some time until it was broken.

“My name’s Eren. What’s yours?”

Ryan kept ignoring him though. He wasn’t about to give his name to a stranger, his father had drilled the basics of surviving into his head long before he learnt how to grip a pencil. The boy –because Ryan refused to refer to him by anything but _the boy_ – spoke again.

“You know, ignoring me isn’t going to make the hunger go away. It’ll only make you feel it more until you can’t think about anything else.”

And when Ryan looked up sharply, he saw a knowing soft smile directed his way. He sighed heavily and his stomach grumbled the umpteenth time the past hour only. But before he could say something the boy stood up walking towards him with a hand stretched out for him to take, Ryan wasn’t so sure.

“I know. I’ve been there buddy. Now, come on, my place is only half a block away and it’s warm and has food. You don’t have to worry because I live alone and I don’t plan to try something funny, it’ll be too much work.”

Ryan stared a bit more then hesitantly took the offered hand, he stumbled; the feeling in his legs barely there, but Eren stabled him without a word. And when they started walking towards Eren’s place their hands remained intertwined, Ryan was sure if it that wasn’t the case he would not have made more than a few steps.

They walked in quiet, stumbling a few times and as Ryan’s vision started to go black and he listed sideways, instead of the asphalt he fell in bony arms that shook him as a voice violently called out to him.

He looked up to see Eren once again and wondered if this was another hallucination his exhausted and starving brain had come up with but then he was being half dragged half stumbling and before he knew it a rush of warmth had wrapped him and he opened his eyes to see a cluttered room that could hardly be lived in by one person.

He was pushed onto the mattress and forced to sit as Eren strutted around the place brewing up a storm and soon a bowl of broth was being offered to him. He didn’t hesitate this time, his stomach making his decision for him.

“It’s not much but it’s something. You can have seconds too if you want more but that’s all I can do for now, sorry.”

Eren looked sheepish and guilty for some reason Ryan could not comprehend, but whatever it was would have to wait for later as his stomach grumbled and his mouth watered.

But before he took the first bite, he stopped.

“Ryan. My name, it’s Ryan. Thank you.”

He pointed to the bowl and started eating. Eren looked surprised for a moment, as if not expecting it but then he grinned big; teeth and all.

“Nice to meetchya Ryan”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! reviews and kuddos are appreciated and so is constructive criticism!!


End file.
